Tentang Hidup
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Karena hidup tidak melulu untuk mengutuk-ngutuk segalanya. Kadang, yang pergi tidak tahu caranya berpamitan dan yang datang suka tidak permisi dahulu. Kadang, yang hilang tidak diminta untuk pergi dan yang datang tidak diminta untuk ada. Banyak hal yang suka sekali berbuat seenak jidat di hidup kita, di hidup seorang Ino Yamanaka.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tentang Hidup**** ©D****.B. Winn**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : ****Friendship****; ****Slice of Life;**

**Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung; ****alur kecepetan; humor receh; typo everywhere****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Tentang Hidup**

"Stooop!"

Rombongan pendaki ke puncak Semeru terhenti karena lengkingan suara cempreng dari barisan belakang. Di sana ada Yamanaka Ino. Mahasiswa Teknik Arsitektur dan Perancangan Universitas Gadjah Mada.

"Kalian itu jalan apa lari sih? Cepet banget!" Keluhnya yang notabene merupakan satu-satunya perempuan di rombongan. Lima pangeran yang mendampingi hanya bisa mengelus dada karena direpotkan perempuan di pendakian mereka kali ini.

"Kau saja yang jalannya mirip kura-kura."

Meskipun masih mengatur napas karena letih, Ino masih sempat melayangkan tatapan nyalang pada laki-laki pucat yang mencibirnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kita istirahat saja dulu." Ketua rombongan menengahi, "Lagi pula aku sedikit mengantuk."

Pria berambut gondrong unik tersebut akrab disapa Shikamaru. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu lebih mirip nanas dibanding ekor kuda. Carrier 100 liter di pundaknya dia jadikan alas tidur sementara. Matanya mulai tertutup, memberikan ruang bebas bagi lima anggota lainnya untuk melakukan semaunya.

Sasuke, yang keberatan dengan keluhan Ino mendudukkan diri di tanah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat sampai di puncak. Kiba dan Neji ikut nimbrung di samping Sasuke, bercakap-cakap tentang apa saja yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala. Sementara Naruto menghampiri Ino yang masih ngos-ngosan hebat di tempatnya berdiri.

"Duduk dulu, luruskan kaki." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ino mengikuti intruksi Naruto. Carrier kecilnya ia lepas, membebaskan pundaknya dari beban sesaat. Tangannya ia rentangkan sambil menghirup banyak udara. Kemudian, ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan bersorak lega.

"Nih minum dulu." Naruto menyodorkan botol minumannya kepada Ino.

"Terima kasih." Ino dengan senang hati mengambil botol Naruto. Beberapa teguk mampu meredakan dahaganya. Sang wanita blonde kemudian mengembalikan botolnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Terima kasih karena baik padaku, maaf merepotkan."

Naruto tertawa, "Santai, santai, ini pendakian pertamamu, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk, "Pertama dan terpaksa."

"Terpaksa?"

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk, "Iya. Aku kalah cekcok sama si pantat ayam."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Aih, Naruto dibuat penasaran.

Ino yang merupakan teman kelasnya yang paling cerewet, paling ribut dan suka sekali ngegas tanpa direm kalau bicara kalah adu mulut dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan sohibnya paling pendiam, hemat kata-kata, dan paling anti dengan perdebatan receh. Premis apa gerangan yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha bisa memenangkan perdebatan dengan wanita macam Ino.

"Soal maket. Si kampret satu kelompok denganku."

Naruto gagal paham. Tampangnya melongo minta penjelasan lebih dari nona Yamanaka. Sayangnya, Ino memilih bungkam. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai penolakan. Sebenarnya, keterpaksaan yang ia maksud bukanlah demikian. Ino tidak sepenuhnya terpaksa dan penyebabnya bukan karena kalah adu argumen dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Minggu lalu, maket setengah jadinya ia hancur leburkan. Sterofoamnya habis dia patahkan. Kertas-kertas, papan-papan semua ia koyak sampai jelek. Ino menangis frustasi di laboratorium arsitektur. Sendirian.

Semakin tinggi semesternya, Ino semakin sadar ia salah jurusan. Ia tidak pernah becus membuat maket. Gambarnya selalu menuai kritik, terlalu banyak bekas penghapus. Prototipenya tidak pernah jelas bentuk dan kegunaannya. Semakin hari semakin si gadis pirang mengutuk diri betapa nekatnya masuk arsitektur walaupun tidak minat. Alhasil, ia kehilangan minat belajar. Rasanya, mau berhenti kuliah saja. Kalau dipinang sekarang si gadis setuju-setuju saja.

Tapi sayang, dirinya baru putus cinta. Pacarnya ketahuan selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sebuah kisah klise dalam percintaan. Jika ada celah, manfaatkan. Pepet sekalipun dia punya temanmu. Tiga tahun kenangan Ino dan kekasih seketika menjadi mimpi buruk.

Belum lagi masalah keluarganya. Perusahaan Yamanaka terancam pailit. Keuangan keluarga Ino dilanda krisis. Jika ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan studinya dalam waktu dekat entah bagaimana ia mendapatkan sumber penghasilan untuk membayar biaya kuliah. Ia makin kelimpungan menanggung beban batin. Rasanya kena _triple kill_. Menangis, mengamuk, barangkali bentuk Ino mengekspresikan rasa sakit hatinya. Barangkali Ino berada di puncak amarah. Ia ingin meledak sekali saja. Membuat segala beban di hatinya membuncah hingga tidak menyisakan secuil pun. Barangkali Ino sedang menemui titik depresinya. Sukar dilalui. Rasanya ingin kabur dari ragam basa-basi dunia.

Ino terus saja mengamuk. Entah sudah berapa banyak pensil yang ia patahkan. Setelah capai, barulah ia duduk bersandar pada tembok. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil sesenggukan. Di saat itulah secara tidak terduga sang Uchiha masuk. Ekspresinya datar seolah maklum dengan keadaan lab yang kacau balau. Ia menghampiri Ino, menceramahi betapa tidak elit caranya mengekspresikan rasa frustasi.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Ino, bercerita bahwa ia punya tempat untuk si perempuan mencurahkan rasa frustasinya. Katanya, ia bisa berteriak sampai mampus. Tidak ada yang akan melarang dan tidak ada yang akan menegur. Ia bisa jadi dirinya di sana. Sasuke berani taruhan, jika ekspektasi Ino tentang tempat itu jauh dari realita, Sasuke siap direpotkan olehnya sampai lulus Kuliah. Ino boleh memintanya diajari maket, dibuatkan, diajar desain, dikerjakan tugas, sampai dibantu skripsi pun oke-oke saja.

Tidak perlu menyimpan banyak curiga, Ino langsung mengiyakan. Ia mengepak barangnya sesuai daftar yang diberikan Sasuke. Carrier 60 liter, kantong tidur, matras, dan benda aneh lainnya yang harus ia pinjam dari komunitas pecinta alam kampus. Ino mengira akan dibawa ke psikiater, menjalani terapi atau sejenisnya tapi nyatanya ia malah disuruh jalan kaki mendaki Gunung Semeru.

"Ah tidak penting, jalan lagi yuk!" Kilah Ino.

Naruto makin terheran-heran dibuat. Demi menghindari pertanyaan lanjutan dari Naruto, Ino memaksakan diri berdiri. Pura-pura kuat padahal lututnya masih lemas berjalan jauh.

"Lanjut yuk!" Seru Ino.

Mata Shikamaru menyipit, "Yakin?"

Ino mengepalkan tangan tanda bersemangat. Tidak lupa tersenyum ceria memperlihatkan barisan giginya. Shikamaru manggut-manggut. Ia menguap, menggosok matanya yang masih menyimpan kantuk lalu bangkit berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mulai berjalan. Tiga orang yang sedang bergosip di depan ikutan berdiri ketika melihat si rambut nanas sudah jalan mendahului mereka.

"Wah sepertinya pacarmu sudah puas istirahat." Ujar Kiba mensikut lengan kanan sasuke.

Yang disikut hanya mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti, "Shikamaru?"

Kiba menepuk jidatnya, "Si rambut pirang di belakang sana."

"Dia bukan pacarku." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Kiba dan Neji kompak memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Hah?!"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau yang mengajaknya ikut bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau bukan pacar terus?" Neji masih penasaran rupanya.

"Gebetan?" Kiba berusaha menebak-nebak, siapa tahu berhadiah.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Istri?"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

"Calon istri?"

Sasuke masih menggeleng.

"Hubungan tanpa status?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Bukan."

Air muka Kiba berubah masam. Ia gagal menebak status dua insan tersebut.

"Teman tapi sayang kali ya." Tebaknya lagi.

Frustasi, Sasuke angkat bicara, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Nemu di jalan. Kasihan, makanya kuangkut."

"HAH?!" Kali ini Kiba dan Neji kompak berteriak yang tentu saja berhasil mencuri atensi.

Shikamaru berbalik, takut terjadi apa-apa sementara Naruto dan Ino menatap heran tiga pemuda di depan mereka.

"Oi, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba dan Neji saling pandang, seakan saling mengirim sinyal telepati. Berusaha mengirim kode-kode rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui semesta.

"Etto..." bahkan bicara pun mereka tidak sanggup.

"Digigit semut." Sasuke mengambil alih. Seolah tanpa rasa bersalah menjawab demikian. Padahal dialah biang keroknya Bahkan, dengan tampang datar-datar saja menyusul Shikamaru.

Kiba masih mematung di tempat. Sementara Neji ikut alur saja. Ino mulai melangkah mengikuti barisan, dan Naruto di belakangnya. Perjalanan kembali hening. Semua sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali, Ino menikmati rambutnya yang disibak ranting pohon, kakinya yang terseok akibat kelamaan menikmati kepulan asap dari puncak Semeru, dan badannya yang digelitiki padang ilalang.

"Kyaarrgh~"

Ino lompat kegirangan sambil menjerit tertahan. _Aquamarine_nya berbinar-binar mendapati bunga edelweis yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Belum lagi hutan cemara dan pohon pinus yang makin membuat teduh hatinya. Ino singgah mengabadikan momen langka tersebut. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat bunga edelweis dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jika boleh, dia ingin berlama-lama memandangi bunga abadi tersebut. Sa yang, rombongan mereka tetap harus jalan. Mereka harus sampai di Ranu Kumbolo sebelum malam.

"Jadi, kau suka bunga?" Neji, sang pria gondrong mengajaknya basa-basi di perjalanan.

"Iya." Ino tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya tanda ingin berjabat,

"Yamanaka Ino, kau?"

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji." Balas sang pria menerima uluran tangannya.

"Jadi umm... kau dari fakultas mana?"

"Teknik Sipil Undip. Asli semarang." Ino manggut-manggut, "Pantas nggak pernah kelihatan."

Neji tersenyum simpul. Pria pemilik rambut hitam panjang nan elegan itu kehabisan bahan basa-basi. Nyatanya, ia memang sukar menemukan topik percakapan dengan orang baru. Nampaknya Ino bisa menebak air muka lawan bicaranya. Ia terus melempar pertanyaan. Sesekali ia malah curhat perihal hidupnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan sang pemuda.

"Jadi kalian memang partner nanjak ternyata. Tapi memang si Sasuke pendiam luar dalam ya? Kita dari tadi jalan dianya cuek terus. Dia yang ajakin aku, dianya juga yang nyuekin. Bete."

"Dia seru kok. Kadang nyambung dan asik diajak ngobrol."

Mendengar kata kadang membuat Ino reflek mengerutkan dahi, "Kadang?"

"Kalau lagi mood."

Sungguh alasan yang menggelikan tapi Ino mencoba maklum saja. Barangkali bukan hanya perempuan yang suka sekali berganti mood.

"Berarti sekarang lagi nggak mood ya dia."

"Sepertinya." Neji membenarkan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Ino yang kembali kelelahan. Sedari tadi, tangan sang gadis gelisah memegangi carriernya. Ia yang tidak tega melihat pada akhirnya menawarkan bantuan. Rambut gondrong berwajah sangar bukan berarti tidak memiliki hati, bukan? Apalagi melihat gadis cantik kelelahan saat mendaki. Suatu anugrah yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Boleh jadi ke gunung naiknya bawa carrier pulangnya bawa menantu untuk mama tercinta.

"Kalau capek bilang ya. Atau biar aku yang bawa carriermu."

"Nggak. Aku kuat kok, masih bisa bawa sendiri." Ino cengengesan.

"Aku serius. Depanku masih lowong nih."

"Nggak ah. Tas kamu sudah berat. Nanti makin berat kalau bawa punyaku."

"Santai aja kali."

Meskipun sejujurnya beban carriernya begitu menyiksa, tapi Ino tetap bersih keras menolak tawaran baik Neji. Kasihan jika pundaknya harus dibebani banyak. Ino naif rupanya, awam bahwa salah satu tips mendapat gebetan saat mendaki adalah dengan modus menawarkan bantuan demikian. Aih, gagal sudah usaha pertama sang pendaki gondrong.

Usaha kedua adalah akustikan di depan tenda setelah sampai di Ranu Kumbolo. Sudah banyak lagu yang Neji dendangkan bersama Kiba namun tidak ada satu pun duet mautnya yang digubris Ino. Sang perempuan sibuk menikmati indahnya torehan senja yang mewarnai lagi Semeru.

Tadi, dia sudah membuat sensasi dengan berteriak seperti tarzan. Pendaki lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum miris. Mereka maklum dengan tingkah laku demikian. Sudah biasa melihat yang jungkir balik malahan. Hidup yang berantakan tapi alam yang jadi pelampiasan. Manusia memang suka seenak jidat.

"Padahal belum sampai di puncak tapi kau sudah teriak duluan." Sasuke mendistraksi ketenangan Ino.

"Minum?" Ia bahkan menawarkan secangkir kopi untuk diseduh di waktu petang.

"Hidupku sudah pahit tapi masih saja kau suguhkan kopi, tapi terima kasih." Ino mendumel tapi cangkir kopi tersebut sudah berpindah tempat ke tangannya.

"Meski pahit tapi masih bisa diseduh, berarti hidup pahit masih bisa dijalani juga." Respon Sasuke.

"Habis diseduh kalau enggak mencret ya maag. Hidup yang terlampau pahit kalau tidak gila ya mati." Ino mencoba membuat guyonan asal. Niatnya untuk bercanda tapi lawan bicaranya tipikal orang yang tidak bisa diajak bertukar tawa.

"Kalau tidak mau untukku saja, lambungku siap mencerna."

Ino tersenyum kikuk, "Mau kok."

"Oh iya, sekarang kamu sudah mood bicara atau masih setengah-setengah?" tanya Ino mengingat percakapannya dengan Neji perihal Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke malah mengernyit keheranan.

"Ah lupakan saja. Aku cuman mau bilang terima kasih."

Ino meneguk kopinya hati-hati. Ia langsung mengalihkan topik demi menyamarkan tampangnya yang terlihat bodoh karena lancang bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Simpan dulu, kita belum sampai di puncak."

Ino menggeleng, "Perjalanan ke sini pun sudah menyadarkanku bahwa tidak ada gunanya menyerah. Capek di tengah jalan ternyata hal yang lumrah. Lumrah pula untuk mengeluh. Tapi di sini tidak ada yang memilih kembali karena kelelahan, semuanya terus maju biar bisa sampai ke puncak. Mungkin aku tidak perlu menyerah pada hidupku. Aku hanya perlu rehat sebentar seperti ini sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Perempuan di hadapannya tidak sekadar melampiaskan amarah pada rimba raya, ia justru belajar pada alam, pada orang-orang yang mencoba menaklukkan Gunung Semeru. Padahal, Sasuke mengira mengajaknya mendaki gunung akan membantu sang gadis untuk lupa sesaat dengan masalah hidupnya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru akan mampu mengobati luka hatinya. Lelahnya menanjak akan membuatnya lupa bahwa ia punya beban lain yang tidak ingin diselesaikan.

Nyatanya, orang yang dia ajak tidak menjadikan alam sebagai sirkuit pelarian atas masalahnya. Orang itu justru belajar dari proses bahwa alam bukan sekadar tempat melepas penat melainkan entitas untuk belajar perihal kebijaksanaan.

"Bagiku, puncak hanya bonus. Perjalanan ke puncaknya yang istimewa. Jadi, terima kasih."

Ino tersenyum lembut. Tangannya ia ulurkan bermaksud menyudahi perjanjian di antara mereka.

"Kau berhasil. Tempat ini sukses menghapus stigma negatifku perihal hidup. Ya walau itu artinya aku tidak jadi dibantu membuat maket tapi nggak apa-apalah."

Sasuke menjabat tangan Ino, "Sama-sama."

Keduanya hanyut dalam hening. Pada tegukan kopi terakhirnya, Ino menyelipkan tawa. Dua orang yang tidak saling akrab mengikat diri dalam suatu perjanjian bodoh. Dirinya diajak menanjak, bergabung dengan rombongan aneh. Pihak yang menjanjikan, si makhluk pendiam yang tidak tahu apa maunya. Kadang mulutnya pedas sekali tapi kadang dirinya yang paling bisa menengahi perdebatan. Rambut model pantat ayamnya membuat dia terlihat seperti emo gagal.

Sang ketua rombongan, si rambut nanas. Muka bantal yang doyan tidur tapi paling ikhlas jadi tenaga masak selama di lokasi. Si makhluk cerewet berkepala duren. Rambut jabriknya selalu jadi paling nyentrik di kelas. Ada lagi makhluk cerewet lainnya. Rambutnya pun bak duri-duri landak. Di pipinya ia tempel stiker segitiga merah, biar keren katanya. Ada satu pria yang rambutnya membuat iri pendaki perempuan. Lurus panjang seperti bintang iklan shampo. Tampangnya membuat iri banyak pendaki lelaki. Tampan tanpa lecet.

Anggota tambahan, gadis cerewet yang hobinya mengeluh. Tidak bisa diandalkan masak, tidak mampu mendirikan tenda tapi jadi nomor satu yang bisa menghebohkan suasana bersama dua angota cerewet lainnya. Alhasil, kelompok ini yang paling nyentrik saat pendakian ke puncak Semeru kala itu.

.

.

**Departemen Arsitektur dan Perancangan Universitas Gadjah Mada**

"Selesai kuliah ketemu di lab arsi. Bawa peralatan maket."

Ino yang tengah menikmati santap siangnya di kafetaria dikagetkan dengan kehadiran lelaki yang mendadak masuk daftar temannya. Sasuke Uchiha duduk di kursi menghadapnya, memesan satu mangkok bakso lalu asik memainkan ponselnya.

Ino yang tersedak karena kaget, meneguk habis minumannya.

"Oi, oi, siapa suruh duduk di situ? Ngapain kamu? Lab arsi? Habis kuliah? Ngapain?"

"Ngapain? Bantu bikin maket toh?"

Ino melongo, pikirannya melayang-layang. Untuk kembali ke alam realita, ia harus menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"S-seriusan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Yoo."

"T-tapi kan perjanjian kita... eh ah anu..."

Demi apa Ino menjadi gagap seketika. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Sasuke menawarinya bantuan tapi orang itu berhasil membawanya naik turun Semeru dengan selamat. Harusnya Sasuke tidak menawarinya bantuan sesuai dengan kesepakatan konyol mereka dulu.

"Kalau mau dibantu ya datang, kalau enggak ya nggak usah."

"Eh, mauuu!" si gadis pirang bersorak gembira. Dia tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri sampai membuat lawan bicaranya _ilfeel_ memandang.

"Ohiya, Neji titip salam."

Ino makin tersenyum lebar. Betapa ia ingin berteriak seperti di Ranu Kumbolo dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana tentang hubungan pertemanan receh ini, Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw. ****Saya mohon maaf atas**** judul yang sangat tidak sesuai,**** semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak****, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya****. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**** Jejak dari kalian sangat membahagiakan. Salam.**


End file.
